Steph's Bad day
by Crazy Chick08
Summary: Stephanie is depressed. Everything's going wrong. Can a certain party boy make our cheery chick feel better? Rated T. Pairing Geoff/OC


Steph's bad day

**( The characters in this story are either from TDI or my season 2. The characters that aren't in the show are mine.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island. This is just for fun.

Stephanie sat down on the beach of the crusty old summer camp, feeling depressed. Nothing was going right lately. She had made friends with Heather, hoping to make her a bit nicer, only to have Heather reveal that she didn't care about Stephanie, as long as she got far in the game. Steph, furious had yelled at her, not bothering to care that they were on national television when she told off Heather, bringing heavy swear words into the mix. They would be censored on tv anyways. She sighed and tightened her ponytail not caring about the pain from her hair being done up so tightly. She hadn't really wanted to be on this stupid show anyway.

( Stephanie's POV)

Oh God, I'm a mess. Ever since my dad died in a fire he accidently started. He pushed mom out the door before his escape routes were blocked. He died ten minutes later of smoke inhalation. I was only eight years old that summer, and since then I've only been in the way. Me and my brother were in town when the fire started. I've had to stop mom from drinking, she only doesn't because I ask her not to. How do I know she's not a wreck back home? My little brother is always writing saying that he, and mom are doing fine. Do they even miss me at all? Ever since that day I've been the girl who's putting on a show for everyone. Don't get me wrong, I am naturally happy, peppy, and go-lucky, I've just toned it up slightly. Not much, but slightly. My best friend Cassandra is the only one who knows this. She is the only one who's seen me cry since dad's funeral. That was the last time I cried, until I found out my boyfriend Tim's secret. Add on the fact that my boyfriend of three years cheated on me and was then voted off, and you've got a recipe for misery. I didn't even realize I was crying " Steph?" called someone softly. " What do you want Geoff?" I asked, trying to sound normal. Geoff's a great guy: always happy, goes with the flow, likes everyone for what they can bring to the table, and is a party boy. " I don't know. I came out to think. You know how me and Bridgette have been fighting? Well I just broke up with her. Hey, what's wrong? You're crying." he sat down beside me. I told him all about dad and how I've been putting on a show for everyone else. " Oh wow. I never would've guessed just by looking at the way you act on camera." he hugged me. I sniffed and he chuckled " Y'know what? Trent suggested I go out with you after I dumped Bridgette." I smiled " Well I would go with you.". He grinned and whispered " Cool. So Saturday?". I whispered " Saturday.". I guess I fell asleep because I heard voices. I must be dreaming I decided. The voices were Harold's, Sadie's, Courtney's,Bridgette's, and Trent's. Weird, why would I dream about them? Their conversation went like this. " Should we wake them up?" Harold wheezed. Courtney snapped " Yes!". Sadie apparently wasn't paying attention because all she said was " This is just like when Katie and I fell asleep together at the Awake-A-Thon last year. Except it wasn't as cute as this.". Courtney snapped at her too " Well I don't think this is cute at all!". Bridgette sniffled. Seriously was anyone paying attention to Courtney? Trent apparently wasn't because he just replied " I knew Geoff would ask her out! Duncan owes me 50 bucks now!". Courtney, now pitifully whispered " Poor Bridgette.". Bridgette asked " I don't get it. How did he move on so fast?

Then I interrupted them by letting my eyes flutter open, like a butterfly. I fell asleep on top of Geoff! He was still lieing on his back sleeping. I looked up at the people who were talking and Gwen. " Morning guys. What's up?" I asked tiredly. Then I yawned, stretched my arms, and climbed off of Geoff. Gwen smiled and answered " If I had to guess I'd say that you just got over Tim." I yawned again " You guys interrupted a really great dream you know.". Trent almost laughed " Aww we're sorry ,Sparky.". I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname and Sadie cut in " We saw you guys when we came out from breakfast. You fell asleep on Geoff and it was so cute.". I frowned and woke Geoff up by shouting " Aw crap! Did we miss breakfast?". Not that I was complaining, the food's awful here. And I have diabetes so that makes it hard to eat the old, mouldy, food, keep the puke down, and not pass out. Gwen smiled and asked " So did we miss something?". I looked at Geoff and decided to keep last night to ourselves. I answered " Nothing important. Just talking." then I got up and left for the mess hall, hoping Cassandra or Tess had saved me something to eat.

**( Author's note: Well that's the end. I think this is going to be a one-shot but if anyone wants me to continue with a different couple, then I sure can! I'll even do a short romance with Chris or Chef with their wives if anyone would like me to. Please read and review !)**


End file.
